cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
New York City, New York, USA
Top .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] Local links Return to top. *New York. Cannabis-related links. *cures-not-wars.org *pieman.org/smoke-in *pieman.org/cannabispeacemarch *Category:Dana Beal. *MySpace - The May 3rd March to Make Marijuana Legal. 2008. *MySpace - NY Marijuana March. *The Space at 9 Bleecker | The Yippie! *The Yippie! Museum - Gander TV. ] City info Return to top. *Google Maps: New York City. *Google images. *Wikipedia: New York City. *Wikitravel: New York City. *WeBeHigh.com: New York City. Global Marijuana March Return to top. GMM (years signed up). 2012 Return to top. GMM: *Facebook: **NYC Cannabis March! May 5 2012. **NYC Cannabis March 2012. **The Million Marijuana March - New York City. *http://legalizenow.businesscatalyst.com/index.html *The 411 from the Feline | thevillager.com *David Peel Sang Once for Lennon, Now for Occupy Wall Street - NYTimes.com. 2011 Return to top. GMM: *Scoopy's Notebook. The Villager. Volume 80, Number 46. April 21 - 27, 2011. See section titled "A burning issue." *Facebook photos. *More Facebook photos. 2010 Return to top. New York City: Dana 212-677-7180 dana(at)phantom.com http://www.worldwidemarijuanamarch.org Cures not Wars, 9 Bleecker St, NYC 10012. 11 am Mayday Washington Square Park; parade route and destination TBA. GMM, May 1: *Photos. Google+: May Day is Jay Day. 2009 Return to top. New York City: Dana 212-677-7180 dana(at)phantom.com Cures not Wars, 9 Bleecker St, NYC 10012 GMM: *MySpace - NY Marijuana March. GMM videos: *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tTH0YDMFI7w *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HUlEQPl2WWI *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fVk1LOuTHvo *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ay2e8pNhgyI *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IxBFPAgh0l4 File:2009 New York City GMM.jpg 2008 Return to top. New York City: Dana 212-677-7180 dana(at)phantom.com http://www.myspace.com/the08march Cures not Wars, 9 Bleecker St, NYC 10012 Global Marijuana March. New York City. May 3, 2008: *MySpace - The May 3rd March to Make Marijuana Legal. 2008. *Video: http://blip.tv/file/877768 jvMiHZjg2qg Global Marijuana March 2008 in New York City. Youtube link. 2007 Return to top. *Photos: http://news.webshots.com/album/558951634azfeuH *Video: http://youtube.com/watch?v=4fYNDUYkmsU *Video: http://youtube.com/watch?v=nQr8QXKmBvE *Video: http://youtube.com/watch?v=ep6h3y5cw58 *Video: http://youtube.com/watch?v=G5jnS3_8a-I *Video: http://youtube.com/watch?v=Xxw6XuEM5Mk *Video: http://youtube.com/watch?v=CKBMcKLEIp8 *Video: http://myspacetv.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=8792730 LMXSKJ7PrPo Interview with Dana Beal. Preview of Global Marijuana March 2007. '''Youtube link. 2006 Return to top. GMM: *Press and photo: http://www.thevillager.com/villager_158/potpulp.html *Press and photos: http://www.villagevoice.com/news/0619,ferguson,73145,2.html *Photos: http://www.senseandsensi.net *Photos: http://www.villagevoice.com/gallery/0619,pot,73143,30.html&pic=4&total=7 2005 Return to top. GMM: *Worldwide Protests Call For Legalizing Medicinal Marijuana. Archived here. May 8, 2005 article and video by NY1 News. From the article: :A group rallied in Lower Manhattan Saturday to call for the legalization of marijuana for medical purposes. “Cures not Wars” is urging lawmakers to allow hemp to be used with a prescription. “If alcohol is socially acceptable, then I see no reason why marijuana can’t be,” said Audrey Silk, a Libertarian candidate for mayor, who joined the demonstration. “And medical marijuana to me is a total no-brainer. There is no reason to deny people who say it works fot them the ability to use it.” The group is also touting the new drug ibogaine, which it says helps cure addiction. “Basically with every other drug you take for drug addiction, like methadone, when the methadone wears off, you’re back in withdrawal,” said Dana Beal, another protestor. “When the ibogaine wears off there is no withdrawal.” Similar demonstrations took place in nearly 200 cities around the world, including Prague, Kiev and Tel Aviv. 1998 Return to top. 1998 Million Marijuana March (MMM) on May 2. This was before it went global in 1999. Video below has clip from the Howard Stern Show on November 19, 1998 - Goofing on the 1998 Million Marijuana March that occurred on May 2, 1998 in New York City. Dana Beal calls in to the show at 9 minutes 9 seconds in. Howard, Dana and the crew also discuss the upcoming 1999 MMM on May 1, 1999, and that it will occur in various cities worldwide. Youtube link. LZiQjm_5RYg 1998 Million Marijuana March flyer. Largest version of flyer. 1976 Return to top. Dana Beal. Saturday, May 1, 1976. New York City. "May Day is Jay Day. Ninth annual Central Park Smoke In and Parade. 1976." Image info. 1967 Return to top. The Yippie /Zippie Website!. Quote from article (emphasis added): :"The first Smoke In was held in February 1967 in upstate New York by Michael Aldridge but it did not receive much press attention. In June 1967 Dana Beal and the New York Provos held the second smoke-in in Tompkins Square Park. Due to several arrests this demonstration received considerable press. Beal went underground in January 1968 but the Smoke Ins continued just as they do today as evidenced by the above photo of 10,000 Smoke Inners in Boulder on April 20, 2008." More info, links, years Categories Return to top. Category:New York City, New York, USA Category:Cities Category:Global Marijuana March Category:City pages with embedded videos